The use of inflatable items such as inflatable balls, inner tubes, tires, toys, pools, life jackets, aquatic toys, inflatable playground equipment, bouncy castles, and the like, has become ubiquitous. Some of these inflatable items represent significant investments. Others, such as life jackets, are legally necessary. Most all of them have the risk of developing small holes and tears which may prevent use.
This propensity of each of these inflatable devices to eventually puncture, tear, or otherwise become compromised creates a need in the art for a method and apparatus for improved repair of these inflatable devices. The system addresses this need.
The embodiments of the system disclosed herein relate generally to apparatus and methods for applying patches. More specifically, the system relates to the application of patches to inflatable items by way of specialized insertion probe.